


Damaged Heating Controls

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a piece of art on Tumblr. Several drinks and a station that is too cold for Cardassian warmth leads to strange bedfellows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Heating Controls

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поломка отопления](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290324) by [Lazurit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit), [WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015)
  * Inspired by [In bed with the dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78917) by magnanimous-mythic-maelstrom. 



It is cold, Weyoun thinks, when he enters the Operations room. He makes no complaint, for the coolness is not _unpleasant_ ,and he appreciates the difference in temperature for the sake of variety. He moves contentedly through the room, and to Dukat's office; it is late and Dukat and Damar will both be sleeping: he will be able to enjoy the _silence_ as he reads up on the recent wa-

Weyoun blinks, frowning and glancing about the room unhappily.

All of the lights are dimmed, and Damar and Dukat are sat very close together on the small sofa to the side, though it is difficult for him to see them without any light to see them by. They are _awake_ , and still in the Ops room.

Weyoun resists the urge to whine.

“Hello, gentlemen.” He says in a forced pleasant tone, and Damar grunts: Dukat ignores him completely. “Touch of mutual insomnia?”

“The heating cells in our respective quarters have been damaged. The Jem'Hadar had an _incident_ in the corridor.” Damar says grimly. Weyoun notices him lean closer to Dukat, and he finds himself bizarrely curious as to that display of- affection? No. Damar feels no affection for Dukat. He wishes to be close?

“Cardassians are cold-blooded. It is difficult to sleep without warmth.” Dukat agrees, and he takes a slow drink of his kanar, eyes focusing on his PADD.

“It is difficult for you to work without sufficient sleep, is it not?” Weyoun asks, and Damar lets out a low grumble: Dukat returns to ignoring him. Damar leans slightly closer, and this time Dukat shifts his position on the small couch to close the distance slightly, subtly. It is strange, given that Weyoun had not seen particular homosexual tendencies in him before, though Damar often allowed his gaze to traverse Dukat's form when he is not paying attention.

They are very sexually excitable for men whose wives are far from them. Monogamy, Weyoun has come to realize, is a wide-reaching and mutual deception among Cardassians. He doesn't understand it, but he's not certain he minds.

“I will sort your heating issue.” Dukat and Damar's heads wrench up as one, and they look at him with wide eyes and their eye ridges slightly raised.

“ _Really?”_ Dukat asks, voice dripping with charm, but he does not follow it up with innuendo or ridiculous accusations. He looks _pale._ How long have the two of them been awake, Weyoun wonders? A little over twenty six hours?

“How?” Damar asks irritably, but Dukat lets out a quiet hushing sound, his hand settling over Damar's knee momentarily.

“Hush.” Damar's gaze lingers on Dukat's hand, and Dukat pretends he doesn't know about Damar's attraction to him, as usual. “Very well.”

“But first,” Weyoun picks up the bottle of kanar, and pours a glass for each of them. The Cardassians share a glance, but then they each drain their respective glasses, and move to stand. Weyoun wonders how much of it they've already drunk, but it matters little; he leads the two of them out of the side-entrance to the Commander's office, moving up the stairs to the quarters closest to Ops.

Weyoun's own are small and of little consequence, for he sleeps for only two hours in a day's cycle. He gestures for Damar to follow into Dukat's quarters, and the two Cardassians watch him for a moment or two. They don't trust him, usually, and it's interesting how quickly several glasses of kanar and an eagerness to sleep can affect them to _trust_ the Vorta.

That information can no-doubt be utilized, one day.

“Undress.” Weyoun says. Damar's hands twitch, and Dukat furrows his brow, arms crossing over his chest.

“Is this what your _deviant_ mind came up with, Weyoun? I had no idea Vorta were so _eager._ ” Weyoun has not indulged in sexual activity before, so he sees no particular reason to offer retort. He holds out his hands, one to each of the Cardassians, and regards them expectantly. Damar and Dukat seem perplexed.

“Feel.” Weyoun says, and each of them slowly touch one of his hands, Damar his left and Dukat his right. Immediately, the Cardassians let out sounds of surprise, and Weyoun finds that he has two cold Cardassian hands clasping each of his own.

“You are so _warm_.” Damar exclaims quietly, somewhat awed.

“Warm as a Vulcan sehlat.” Dukat says, apparently fascinated. Weyoun's body emits much heat, which is likely somewhat inefficient, but the cold bothers him no more than the carpet in his room, which is, in Dukat's opinion, ugly.

“Or a Bajoran bedwarmer?” Dukat presses his lips together, amused at Damar's crack of humour. Weyoun makes no comment, and begins to remove his robe. The Cardassians too begin to remove their clothes, and it is odd, but Weyoun gets the impression they have undressed in front of each other before.

This likely links further to the Bajoran bedwarmer comment. Again, monogamy is such an odd mutual deception.

Dukat slides into bed first, and Weyoun looks between his legs curiously, interested as to the dark, fleshy opening there. “You don't have a penis.” He says, curiously, his head titling to the side. Dukat shoots an unamused look in his direction.

“Nor do you.” Dukat points out, pulling the cover over himself. “But I do. I'm not everted.”

“I don't understand.” Weyoun says. Evert. So his penis is- internal?

“It means you don't really _do it_ for me, Weyoun. I'm so _sorry_ for that.” Dukat sarcastically simpers, and Weyoun frowns. Damar's hands land on his naked hips, and he pushes Weyoun forwards, and into bed. It is a strangely _thick_ and _soft_ mattress, and Weyoun allows Damar to wrap his arms tightly around his waist, and for Dukat to curl his arm about the Vorta's neck.

Damar's hand not-subtly touches against Dukat's chest as well as Weyoun's arm, and Weyoun is amused by this. Damar's forehead presses against the Vorta's middle back, and Weyoun delights in the sound of their hearts beating, the rhythms either side of him pleasing to the ear. He relaxes, basking in the sound of them.

Those regular sounds allow him focus to meditate between the two Cardassians, and tonight will be an amusing way to mock the Cardassians when he so chooses, after they have slept their fill. Damar lets out a quiet noise, and he presses all the tighter against Weyoun's back.

Oh, yes, this will prove to be very amusing fodder for mockery, useful as the information already is.

“Weyoun?” He is drawn from his reverie, and he opens his eyes, regarding Dukat for a moment. The Cardassian's legs intertwine with Weyoun's, and strategically avoid touching Damar's.“I refuse to be embarrassed by this.”

Weyoun chuckles.

That is fine. Damar will still be _delightfully_ humiliated.

 


End file.
